My Only Love
by Usa
Summary: Takes place after Mamoru is brainwashed.


Title: My Only Love   
Author: Usa  
E-mail Addy: Usako 0@aol.com  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kondasha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai. The song, "My Only Love", was written by Michael Benghiat for the dubbed version of the Sailor Moon episode, "A Crystal Clear Destiny".   
Author's Notes: This takes place after "A Crystal Clear Destiny" and "A Reluctant  
Princess"... I can't seem to remember the Japanese titles. ^^;;  
  
***  
My Only Love  
***  
  
  
Deep in my soul   
Love so strong   
It takes control   
  
Now we both know   
The secrets bared   
The feelings show   
  
Driven far apart   
I'll make a wish   
On a shooting star   
  
There will come a day   
Somewhere far away   
In your arms I'll stay   
  
My Only Love   
  
Even though you're gone   
Love will still live on   
The feeling is so strong   
  
My Only Love   
  
You've reached the deepest part   
Of the secret in my heart   
I've known it from the start   
  
My Only Love   
  
********************  
  
Everytime Usagi heard that song, her heart ache. The one she loved was fighting against her now. Her true love, Mamoru. Queen Metallia took him away. As Sailor Moon, Usagi learned to fight the dark forces but now she had to fight Mamoru as well. Would it come to her losing him forever or would she be able to heal him?   
  
********************   
  
"Have you seen Usagi-chan today, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked her friend.   
  
Ami shook her head. "No, I haven't. She goes to school then straight home. Losing  
Mamoru-san has changed her."   
  
"Why don't we pay her a visit? Maybe we can cheer her up!" Makoto suggested hopefully.   
  
*********************   
  
Usagi sat alone on her front porch steps. She decided not to listen to her radio anymore. "Watch out!" Usagi looked up just in time to see a soccer ball coming at her head.   
  
She dodged it. "Gomen, Usagi," her little brother, Shingo said. She told him it was all  
right and gave him his ball. He sat next to her. "Geez, what's wrong, you look like your best friend just died!" Usagi's bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold back her tears.   
  
"Shingo! Come on!" his friend shouted. He was torn between comforting his big sister and playing with his friends. "Shingo!"   
  
"Go on," she told him. "I'll be fine." Shingo gave Usagi a quick hug and headed to his  
friends.   
  
"Konichiwa, Makoto-san, Ami-san!" he shouted at the girls.   
  
"Konichiwa, Shingo-kun," they replied.   
  
Usagi looked up at her friends and fellow Senshi. "Konichiwa."   
  
Before they could say anything more, Luna ran up to them. "We have to get to Hikawa Shrine quickly! Artemis and I noticed some strange goings on at Tokyo Tower! We need to get the other Senshi!"   
  
*********************   
  
Hikawa Shrine  
  
Makoto, Usagi, and Ami arrived just as Minako and Artemis did. "Konichiwa minna!"  
Minako greeted then smiling at Usagi, she said, "Ne, Usagi-chan! How are you?" Usagi couldn't even give Minako a fake smile. She just quietly walked inside the temple. "What can we do?" she asked. "She's so depressed. Will she even be able to fight?" No one had an answer.   
  
Luna explained to the Senshi that she and Artemis saw some people entering Tokyo Tower and when they left, they all collapsed. "The problem is, there seems to be a three foot barrier around the Tower and no one can get in! All those people will be lost to Queen Metallia!"   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rei shouted. "Lets go!"   
  
*********************   
  
Tokyo Tower  
  
As soon as the Senshi arrived, they transformed. "Mercury Star Power...!"   
  
"Mars Star Power...!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power...!"   
  
"Venus Star Power...!"   
  
"...Make Up!"  
  
The only one that didn't transform was Usagi. "Usagi-chan! Transform, now!" Luna  
exclaimed.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up," Usagi said quietly.   
  
"I call on the Power of Jupiter to help me break through this barrier! Supreme---"   
  
"Jupiter, matte!" Sailor Mercury screamed.   
  
It was too late. "---Thunder!" Jupiter's attack reflected off the barrier and struck her. She fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
"Kami-sama!" Luna and Artemis ran to the fallen Senshi.   
  
"Will she be all right?" Venus asked.   
  
"I think so," Artemis replied.   
  
As Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus listened to Sailor Mercury explain the barrier, Sailor Moon inched closer and closer to it. Standing just inches from it, Sailor Moon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Mamo-chan..." she said then stepped through the without incident.   
  
The other Senshi had no idea she left. Sailor Moon entered Tokyo Tower and all the memories floated back to her. Mamoru, calling her "Odango Atama" and "Klutz". Okay, so they weren't great memories but at least Mamoru wasn't fighting against them at the time.   
  
"Ah, we have another visitor. And who are you, my dear?"   
  
Sailor Moon looked up to see an odd looking woman with four arms and wild hair. From what she could tell, the woman was the owner of one of the shops in Tokyo Tower. "Pretty suited Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
"Oh, is that so, little brat?" she asked hurtling knives at her.   
  
Usagi leapt all about screaming.   
  
*********************   
  
Sailor Mercury looked up from her computer. "Has anyone noticed that Sailor Moon is gone?"   
  
Sailor Mars turned around quickly. "Where did that scaredy cat go off to? Uh, no offense, Luna, Artemis."   
  
Venus closed her eyes then said, "She's in Tokyo Tower! I know how everyone is getting in!" After telling everyone to move, Sailor Venus shouted, "Venus Love Me Chain!" Immediately, her attack broke through the barrier. The remaining Senshi and Luna and Artemis stared at her in shock. "Queen Beryl made certain that only love could break through the barrier because they know we wouldn't have used that. Sailor Jupiter is a perfect example. But Sailor Moon, her love for Mamoru let her inside," Venus explained.   
  
*********************   
  
Sailor Moon dodged the first set of knives, but the second set cut her up pretty badly. Getting up, she shouted, "That's it! I am sick of Queen Beryl ruining everything I hold dearly!" She whipped out her wand. "Moon Healing Escalation!" The shop owner fell to the floor, unconscious, and thankfully, unharmed.   
  
"Nice job, Sailor Moon."   
  
"Kunzite! Where's Mamoru-san?"   
  
"I suppose you think Beryl-sama wants to give him up? Well, too bad, you will never have Mamoru or Tuxedo Kamen on your side again!"   
  
"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars shouted, but Kunzite had disappeared already.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury ran over to her. "Daijobu?" Mercury asked, eyeying the cuts on her arms.   
  
Sailor Moon walked to the window and looked up at the moon. **I'll save you, Tuxedo Kamen.**   
  
  



End file.
